


A Talent Scout

by bellacatbee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Abuse, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rough Sex, Season 7 Spoilers, Sex Toys, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like many scouts before him the demon likes to sample the talent.  Jeffrey is all too eager to submit to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Talent Scout

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is a mention in this story of teenage Jeffrey and one of his teachers. That's why I've warned for underage and child abuse. Jeffrey is an adult but there is a bit of time spent on his memories.

‘Think of me as a talent scout’ he’d told the Winchesters. His job was to find the right sort of star, one who had all the potential and just needed a push in the right direction. Jeffrey had been such a person. He looked so unassuming. The only reason anyone might give him a second glance was because underneath it all – the layers of humanity, the drudge of his work – he was pretty. Not beautiful. No one would ever have caved a classical statue based on Jeffrey and today he wouldn’t even make it into a porn film, not when there were a lot more aesthetically pleasing, younger men out there that fit the demographic of what people wanted to get off to. He was still pretty though, in a pleasing, boy next door way. 

And if, like any number of talent scouts before him, he took a little advantage of the talent on offer, then what was the harm? Jeffrey was willing enough to get ahead. He liked being treated as if he was special, liked the attention lavished on him and where was the harm in suggesting a little trade in that. He got something back from Jeffrey, something more than an exquisitely blackened soul that would one day make a killing down in hell. He wasn’t a demon for nothing after all. Sins of the flesh had been his speciality at one point. 

Jeffrey had almost been frightened at first. Finally he’d coaxed the truth out from between those slickened lips. He could have found it easily, could have raked through the memories and the knowledge of what made up Jeffrey but it was better forcing the words out from him. He liked to see the blush on Jeffrey’s cheeks, liked to see the gleam of innocence that he was sullying. 

“I haven’t ever…” Jeffrey had tripped over the words and the demon felt Jeffrey’s heart hammering in his chest. Jeffrey was so terrified that this knowledge would somehow displease his demon but the demon loved knowing he would be the first of everything for Jeffrey. He would unlock that dark place in Jeffrey’s mind, allow him the tools of the trade to commit the murders he wanted but he wouldn’t stop there. He’d strip Jeffrey of every inhibition, make him realise that while he wasn’t perfect yet he could be. Jeffrey was a good boy. He’d learned quickly not to say no. 

Jeffrey settled on the bed almost gingerly and allowed the demon the right to control him, to lay him down and strip him naked of all his clothes. Jeffrey was prettier undressed and for a moment his demon considered how much more attractive Jeffrey would be with blood splattered over his thin chest. A spurt of arterial blood could spray across him from a well-aimed slash of a knife and then he, the demon, he would have Jeffrey again right there on the floor beside the body twitching and growing cold in the throes of death and he would hold Jeffrey down in the blood pooling on the floor and open him, scratch him and stretch him until Jeffrey’s tears and Jeffrey’s seed mixed with the darkening red. 

However that would be for later. Now he held Jeffrey down and felt him tremble. He commanded Jeffrey to tell him what he had done; the whole of his sexual history and Jeffrey licked his lips. In a hesitating tone repeated everything he had ever done. 

“I’ve been kissed.” He whispered, breath hitching as he continued and his demon felt everything, felt how hard Jeffrey was trying to be sensual, trying to make his words seductive but it was his innocence that was so attractive. He wanted to rip into him until Jeffrey remembered nothing but the demon inside him. “And…and I touched another man once. He wanted me too and I was good. I was so good.” 

He felt inside that memory, teasing it out as Jeffrey shivered. He saw the teenage Jeffrey, fingers sliding up and down the cock of an older man and when he pressed a little harder he learned that man was Jeffrey’s teacher. “I didn’t want to go out to play sport.” Jeffrey mumbled, his cheeks flaring red and the demon could have laughed at him but he found Jeffrey’s willingness to submit, to offer his body as an exchange was even more arousing then he would have thought. 

“I’m surprised he didn’t want more from you.” He said, reaching his hand – Jeffrey’s hand – up to brush over Jeffrey’s soft lips. If he had been that man then he would have had every part of Jeffrey. He would not have held back.

“He didn’t want more.” Jeffrey whispered and his demon could feel how desperately Jeffrey had wanted more, had offered more. The man had been a fool. Somehow he’d believed that if he didn’t penetrate the boys he took his pleasure from, if he didn’t come inside them then he wasn’t really sinning. Later he’d find that man’s soul on the rack before him and he’d torture him for denying Jeffrey what he wanted but that was a long time in the future. 

“I want more.” He promised Jeffrey and felt the way Jeffrey’s heart swelled. Jeffrey had been waiting for someone to come along; someone to unlock him the way the demon would now. He’d spent his life being ignored, being unloved and he was so desperate for attention that he couldn’t tell the difference between sex and love. That suited his demon well enough. Jeffrey could attach himself to him, could cling to him and take strength from him and he’d mould Jeffrey into everything he’d ever wanted. 

There had been enough teasing though. He wanted Jeffrey aroused, not ashamed. Jeffrey was his good boy. He laid him back again, pushed Jeffrey’s legs apart, ran his fingers up between Jeffrey’s thighs while the man panted for him. The room they were in, the room he’d had Jeffrey book for the two of them, was made for this sort of encounter with a mirror on the ceiling and he spread Jeffrey’s legs wide till the man was whimpering because it hurt and he couldn’t although he never said no. He wanted Jeffrey to watch everything that he did to him. It would have been easier if he could have possessed another body, could have used that. They could have picked the man together. He would have let Jeffrey have a say in the body he used but Jeffrey was too needy, he didn’t want him to leave even for a second. He enjoyed having him pulsing inside of him all the time and no matter how much he told Jeffrey he’d enjoy it just as much if he was buried balls deep inside of him instead of soul deep Jeffrey didn’t want that. He needed a little give and take where Jeffrey was concerned if he was going to turn him into a star. 

He fed Jeffrey his fingers, pushing them past his plump lips and letting Jeffrey suckle on them till they were slick and wet. He drew them from the man’s mouth with a wet pop and pushed two into Jeffrey’s puckered hole. Jeffrey’s eyes were blow wide, staring up at himself in the mirror above them, watching what the demon was doing to him. He pushed another two fingers inside Jeffrey, watching as Jeffrey’s mouth dropped open – partly in pain, partly in pleasure and he writhed against the fingers invading him. 

“I could fuck you with my whole hand.” The demon drawled lazily, listening to Jeffrey’s whine of fear. Jeffrey was such a good boy. He didn’t say no even when he was frightened, taking him knuckle deep. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Jeffrey? You’d like it if I opened you wide with my fist. You’d stretch for me, break for me. I know you’d love that.” He’d wanted to open Jeffrey up like that so badly. He would have fucked that little hole till it was raw and red, till Jeffrey winced every time he moved and if he’d wanted then his demon could have simply slid inside him without any resistance, Jeffrey’s hole as welcoming to him as the rest of Jeffrey had been for him. 

Jeffrey nodded wordlessly, hips straining off the bed and even though he was a virgin, even though it would break him apart he wanted anything the demon did to him. 

The angle was all wrong though. He couldn’t get his fingers deep enough, couldn’t fill Jeffrey the way he wanted. He’d break Jeffrey’s wrist trying to fuck him this way and while Jeffrey would let him it wasn’t worth it. There were other things he’d come up with to fill Jeffrey the way he needed. He pulled his fingers free from inside Jeffrey. The man whimpered and arched his hips up, silently begging for more. 

The demon had been shopping. Humans made all sorts of delicious things. It was easy to tell Jeffrey to just go to sleep, to take over all his body and make sure that Jeffrey didn’t remember what he was doing. It had only been for a little while, a present for Jeffrey. He wanted Jeffrey conscious through everything else. He fished in the bag he’d brought with them, pulling out the long, thin plastic cock he’d bought. The sex shop had been enlightening to say the least. One day he would take Jeffrey there and have the man choose his own toy, have him make the decision about what the demon would fuck him with but not now. 

Jeffrey’s eyes widened and he bit his lips, cheeks flushing red. It was beautiful to see that innocence bloom there. The demon stole his mouth, manipulating his tongue but he wanted to talk to Jeffrey, talk through him. 

“Are you frightened? You shouldn’t be frightened. You’ll enjoy this, Jeffrey. This is me, Jeffrey,” He gripped the fake cock, pressing it to Jeffrey’s tensed little hole and when had Jeffrey tightened up again? Didn’t he know how much that would hurt? Or maybe he wanted it to hurt? Jeffrey was a little slut for pain it seemed. He drew the toy away and heard Jeffrey make a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. “No, Jeffrey. Suck it.” He commanded, bringing the cock up to force it between Jeffrey’s pink lips and down his throat. Jeffrey jerked and spluttered, chocking on the cock in his mouth but he sucked like a good boy, like he really believed the cold plastic was his demon’s cock. Even when tears were collecting at the corners of his eyes, when he was gasping and sobbing around the toy that was pressed obscenely deep in his throat Jeffrey still sucked. 

The demon pulled the toy free from Jeffrey’s mouth, watching him blink away the tears and push his hips upwards, eager for the next part. “Please.” He whimpered, his voice broken and the demon felt something inside him snap. Jeffrey really was the perfect pupil, he could teach him absolutely everything and Jeffrey would beg him for every lesson. He was so eager to be used. 

“You’re so good, Jeffrey.” He murmured, pressing the wet plastic cock between Jeffrey’s spread thighs. “My Jeffrey.” He said, enjoying the way Jeffrey’s face lit up with a smile before he thrust the toy all the way inside him and Jeffrey cried out, grabbing the covers and trying to wriggle away from the intrusion inside him. The demon knew that it hurt; he could feel that it hurt Jeffrey but he wouldn’t stop now. Jeffrey would learn. Eventually all pain turned to pleasure if given enough time.

With each thrust Jeffrey relaxed, opened to him, growing more responsive, more willing even with the pain. His face was dotted with tears, lips swollen and his cheeks red but he moved back on each push, drawing the toy deeper inside him, taking it as he would have taken the demon’s cock and one day his demon would find another body, would convince Jeffrey to let him take him fully but till that time he moved inside Jeffrey, forcing Jeffrey’s soul to come undone at the same time as his body, blackening him forever and Jeffrey threw back his head and cried out in pleasure as he came. 

**  
They lay cocooned together in the bed afterwards, the demon stroking his fingers through Jeffrey’s hair, Jeffrey exhausted and sated. “Not a virgin anymore.” His demon mocked him sweetly and Jeffrey looked up at him with loving eyes.

“No.” He agreed, reaching his hand down between his thighs to pull the toy from inside him but the demon stopped him, grabbing his wrist and drawing him away, locking their fingers together. 

“Keep it in.” He demanded and Jeffrey nodded wordlessly. He always did what he was told. He really was the demon’s little star.


End file.
